musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hi there! Welcome to Your Subculture Soundtrack, and thank you for your contributions! There's always something to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute. :Our Policies Page is another good place to go to because it will tell you how we style our articles. :' ' You can ask at the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article (one of the tabs at the top of each page), or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Also, you can learn how to edit at the and Music:Sandbox. I'm really happy to have you here, and I hope you like our Music community! :Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 17:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Danny I've just learned a new trick from you, thanks! That will come in very useful. Also, would it be alright for me to add some wikis to the Music hub? Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 17:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Mymusiki merge I wished I'd stayed on skype, i just get more confused every heroes episode! Looks like the tech's have fixed the problem that occurred, so thanks to you and the other wikia guys for that :D Admin's-wise there's only me here who's active, JackSparrow has been around once or twice though since I became admin. I've tried to contact both Revme and Mpardialo a couple of months back but no reply. Maybe they should be de-sysop and me made bureaucrat? Also, I'm not sure if the mymusiki admin will contribute, we'll see. Thanks for resolving the problem though, Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 16:17, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi Gavin! Yay, I'm happy that things got cleared up so quickly. Let me know if you come across anything that looks weird, so we can take care of it. :I just gave you bureaucrat rights -- you should've had that a long time ago! I also de-sysoped Revmo and Mpardialo. Usually, we don't have to bother with taking sysop away, but with the merge, the sysop list is getting a little cluttered. :) So feel free to do what you like with the others. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 17:11, 23 October 2008 (UTC) New video test Sounds like an okay idea. Although, I just had a look at it on Recipes and the sidebar was arranged in the following order going down - top menus, advert, community box, video test. I hope that's a bug! Also, a lot of adverts in the pop-up video window isn't there? Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 16:13, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we're still trying to figure out the right balance of advertising. The banner ads in the sidebar only appear when we have a specific "premium" ad buy -- somebody paying us directly for running ads for them. If we don't have a specific ad buy, we don't run banners in the sidebar. They only appear on long pages, and only for logged-out readers. Part of the idea of the new video stuff is to do something more interesting and less intrusive with ads -- put them in a place that's associated with extra content that you need to click on in order to see, so we don't have to have ads in the more intrusive places. It's an ongoing process. -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC)